


T Minus Four Days

by Bex90



Category: Shameless - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Gallavich, Insecurities, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: Could you please do one where missing 4 days for the marriage between Ian and Mickey, and they have a huge bad discussion because Ian left that Lip’s doubts about the wedding become his doubts. In the days of the wedding Ian is sure that Mickey doesn’t shows up…If it’s not a problem could you please put a little bit of angst?                                                                                ORWith only four days until their wedding, Mickey and Ian are arguing more than ever. Mickey’s sick (and hurt) of Ian taking Lip’s word over his own so he gets up and leaves. Will they make it down the aisle or are the couple about to break up?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thanks to itsnothinghere on Tumblr for my very first direct prompt - hope you like it!

“All I’m saying Ian, is Mickey doesn’t have the best track record. His last marriage didn’t work out so well did it?” Lip followed his brother through the Gallagher house as he spoke.   
“That –” Ian stopped short. Lip didn’t know the full story regarding Svetlana and Mickey but Ian wasn’t about to spill the beans. Mickey wouldn’t want his future in-laws knowing about that particular part of his life. Lip looked at his brother expectantly, clearly wanting him to continue.   
“Look, I know you’ve never liked Mickey but I don’t really care. I love him and he loves me and if you’re just going to continue talking shit about my relationship, I don’t want you there next week” Ian said but the doubt had already settled in. 

~~~~~

“Since when do you listen to your fucking brother?!” Mickey shouted. “You know perfectly well he’s never fucking liked me!”  
It was only four days til their wedding and this was by far the worst fight they’d had as a couple.   
“He did have a point though” Ian said quietly.   
“And what would that be?” Mickey sighed, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly. He hated fighting with Ian but this was getting ridiculous, why couldn’t the redhead see his brother was trying to drive them apart? Lip had always been trying to drive them apart. 

“Your last marriage didn’t exactly end well” Ian’s voice was soft, like he knew what he was saying was bad. Mickey froze, his face painted with hurt. Fucking low blow. He shook himself out of his daze, grabbed his jacket and without a word headed for the door.   
“Where are you going?” Ian questioned. “We haven’t finished”  
“Yeah we have. If you’re going to take your cockhead brother’s word over mine, we’re done. Fuck you, Gallagher” Mickey stormed out of the house, pulling his cigarettes from his jacket pocket as he went. 

~~~~~

“Why are you such a fucking prick?” Mickey sat heavily on the empty bar stool beside Lip. It hadn’t been his intention to run into the eldest Gallagher brother, but Mickey really needed a drink after fighting with Ian.   
“Excuse me?” Lip pulled back and stared at Mickey.   
“Oh don’t play fucking innocent with me Phillip, you know exactly what I’m talking about” Mickey scoffed when Lip remained silent, Mickey rolled his eyes and added. “Ian you fucker”  
“He finally come to his senses did he?” Lip’s mouth curled upwards. “You here to drown your sorrows?”  
“Fuck you, you know nothing about me” Mickey spat angrily. 

Kev chose that exact moment to walk over, looking between the pair.   
“If you’re gonna punch the shit out of each other, do me a favour and take it outside, I don’t need the bloodstains on my bar” Kev said as he placed a beer in front of Mickey and then Lip before walking away. 

“Is that what you want, to hit me?” Lip asked as he sipped at his beer.   
Mickey sighed. If he’d been asked that question five or six years ago, he’d’ve punched Lip the second he walked into the bar. But now, despite all the shit Lip still says, Mickey doesn’t have the urge as much anymore. Some would say he’d gone soft but he’d rather think of it as growing up. Maturing or some shit. 

“No Phillip, despite all your shit I don’t want to hit you” Mickey replied. “I’d rather tell you a story” Mickey told Lip everything. From his first interaction with Ian to the worst day of his life and how hard it was afterwards, pushing Ian away. He told Lip about finding out about Svetlana’s pregnancy, the wedding and when Yevgeny was born. 

All the while, Lip sat in stunned silence sipping on his beer. He’d never heard Mickey talk so much, let alone talk about himself. Maybe he’d been too quick to judge Mickey Milkovich. Lip had convinced himself he was looking out for Ian’s best interests all these years, only to push his brother away. Sure, Mickey was rude, abrasive and his personal hygiene had been questionable over the years but Lip had never given much thought to why. He’d never seen beyond what was right in front of him. In short, he’d never seen what Ian saw. But listening to Mickey open up about his past, it kinda made sense. It was all just amour and Ian had managed to break it apart. 

~~~~~

Ian stood in front of his family and friends, nervously pulling at his jacket. He glanced at Debbie who shot him a tight smile before turning her attention back to the toddler on her lap. Liam and Carl sat beside her, looking anywhere but at their older brother.   
“Ian…” Fiona reached out to the redhead.   
“Don’t, Fiona. Please don’t” Ian begged, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. 

It had been four long days since Ian had spoken to Mickey. They’d fought and Mickey stormed out. Ian had tried to contact him but the endless messages and calls went unanswered. Ian ploughed forward, finalising the details of his wedding even though he didn’t even know if it was still happening. It was more a distraction than anything, if he kept busy his mind couldn’t wander to his fiancée. 

~~~~~

Mickey paced the floor of his sister’s apartment, a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. He glanced down at his phone to see yet another message from Ian, along with several from the rest of the Gallaghers.   
“You gonna put this on?” Mandy appeared in the doorway holding up his suit. The sight broke him and Mickey fell to his knees, sobbing.   
“I don’t know” Mickey replied, wiping at his eyes.   
Mandy carefully laid the suit over the nearest chair and picked her brother up, guiding him to the sofa and pulling him into her arms.   
“Do you love Ian?” Mandy asked as Mickey’s sobs subsided. “Can you see him as a part of your future?”  
“I don’t have a life without him” Mickey responded simply. It was the truth. As much as Ian’s doubts had hurt, Mickey still loved him and there’s nothing that could change that. Mandy stood up and picked up the suit, holding it out to her brother with a smile. 

~~~~~

People were starting to trickle away from the hall. Nobody spoke but Ian’s heart sunk as he watched more and more people try and sneak away.   
“Just let them go, Carl” Ian called as he watched his brother approach the retreating backs.   
“I’m sorry, man, I honestly thought he’d be here” Carl turned back to Ian.   
“I didn’t, I hurt him and I wouldn’t blame him if he’s long gone” Ian threw himself into one of the vacated chairs.   
“Why’d you go through with the wedding if you didn’t think Mickey’d be here?” Debbie asked, wandering over with Franny on her hip. Franny looked down at Ian and tried to wriggle from her mother’s arms towards him.   
“Why uncle Een sad?” the little girl asked as she climbed into his lap.   
“I’m ok, Franny” Ian lied, placing a kiss on his niece’s forehead.   
Franny shook her head, clearly not convinced. “Ickey not here, that why uncle Een sad?”   
Ian chuckled lightly, his three-year-old niece still hadn’t quite grasped her ‘M’s’ yet. Before Ian had a chance to respond, Franny climbed to her knees on his lap and looked over his shoulder with a big smile.   
“Ickey!” Franny clambered down from Ian’s lap and dashed across the hall. Ian watched in disbelief as she jumped into Mickey’s open arms.   
“Hey little monster” Mickey greeted her as he walked over to the Gallaghers.   
“Uncle Een is sad coz you weren’t here” Franny informed him before promptly hitting him over the head. “Ickey not nice!”  
“Hey, hey, stop hitting me! I’m sorry I made uncle Ian sad but I’m here now” Mickey caught the little girl’s wrist as she went to hit him again. “Am I allowed to talk to him?”  
Franny thought it over for a minute. “Okay. You wait here” Mickey put her down and Franny dashed back to Ian, colliding with his knees.   
“Ickey wants to talk to you” Franny whispered in the least quiet voice she could muster.   
Ian glanced over at Mickey before looking back at Franny. “I’ll talk to him”  
Franny nodded before turning to Debbie who stood with Liam and Carl, watching the entire exchange. “Let’s go Mommy, let uncle Een and Ickey talk”   
“You’ll be alright?” Debbie asked as she was led away by her three-year-old. Ian nodded and got a quick hug in before Franny had towed her and his brothers towards the door. 

“I thought Debbie was meant to be in charge” Mickey chuckled, a little awkwardly once they were alone.   
“No way, Franny’s been in charge since the day she was born” Ian matched Mickey’s awkwardness.   
“I’m sorry I didn’t return any of your messages” Mickey said after a few minutes’ silence.   
“I’m sorry I said what I said” Ian replied. He desperately wanted to reach out and touch Mickey. But he also wanted Mickey to be the one to make the first move.   
“I need you to know how much what you said hurt me Ian” Mickey stated, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “We’ve been together for a long damn time now and I thought we’d gotten past the insecurities of who’ll leave who first”  
“Lip just knows how to get into my head” Ian said quietly. “He always has”  
“And you let him. I can put up with him dumping shit on me because I don’t care about him. I love you and it’s your opinion that matters. But I can’t keep doing this if you’re going to let him win all the time. What more can I do to show you what you mean to me?” Mickey’s voice broke on the last sentence and he stare intently at his shoes as he spoke.   
“Can I still marry you?” Ian asked “Is that something you still want?”  
Mickey looked up and Ian with a small smile. “I didn’t dress up like a fucking penguin for nothing you know. Plus, I may have made us an appointment downtown”  
“You make a gorgeous penguin” Ian laughed as he stepped forward and pulled Mickey into his arms.   
“You don’t look too bad yourself” Mickey’s smile grew as he reached up to kiss Ian.   
“But don’t we need witnesses if we’re going down to the court?” Ian asked as it suddenly dawned on him that his siblings would’ve probably gone home.   
“Mandy’s out there with your siblings, they’ll meet us there. Fiona will be there too” Mickey explained. “We have all the paperwork ready”

It may not have been the wedding Ian had envisaged for himself, but standing in front of a judge with a small group of family had turned out to be perfect. Mickey even surprised him by reading out his own vows. Fiona and Mandy signed as witnesses once the rings were exchanged and within an hour they were husbands.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on Tumblr: livefortoday-dreamforever 
> 
> Prompts are open =)


End file.
